Many medical conditions often require the regular infusion of doses of medicaments as medical treatment. These medicaments are often provided as liquid solutions to be trans-dermally infused. Diabetic patients, for example, may require several infusions of insulin every day. Patients with chronic diseases may require frequent doses of a pain drug, etc. . . . Mostly, these patients use infusion pen devices, because they allow an easier and more convenient administration of doses of medicament than with standard syringe and vial. Pen devices however still require complex manipulations, like assembling a new needle every time, replacing a medicament vial when empty, and force the patient to make a new injection every time. This may cause various problems like possible contamination, uncomfortable and embarrassing situation in public place, sore body parts due to multiple infusion points. In the attempt to make the life of these patients easier, infusion devices have been developed. The infusion devices known in the art typically comprise a syringe, and use electro-mechanical pumping to deliver the medicament to the patient via tubing through the skin. They typically comprise also all the elements needed for operation and control, e.g. a processor, electric components, a battery, buttons or switches located on the housing of the device, visual feedback via text or graphic screen, such as an LCD, etc. . . . Currently available infusion devices are expensive, difficult to use and tend to be bulky and uncomfortable. Moreover, they require specialized care, maintenance and cleaning to assure proper functionality and safety for their intended long-term use.
It is thus preferable to use medical infusion devices such as that disclosed in US2012245515A1, incorporated herein by reference, which comprise a minimum number of components, are therefore small and cheap and may be disposable. Moreover, such devices are comfortable, discreet and easy to use. In addition, they are safe to use since they can be activated and controlled in a specific manner via a separate hand-held device, wherein the hand-held device is also the energy source for the infusion device. The hand-held device therefore provides the infusion device from the outside with the energy and control required for pumping a dose of medicament.